Ladders can be bulky and difficult to carry. Both A-frame and extension ladders are usually carried by a user who grips the side rails of the ladder directly with one or both of his or her hands. This can be difficult, as the span of the side rail may be larger than the user's grip and the thin wall of the rail may cause concentrated pressure on the user's hand. The rails may also be slippery if wet. The user must find an appropriate area along the rail at which to hold the ladder, near the center of mass of the ladder, to ensure that the ladder does not tip forward or rearward and contact the ground while being carried.